Her brother's enemy
by JessicaBrennan
Summary: Raw and Smackdown are feuding,both are trying to protect their own,but what happens when a superstar on Raw sister catches the eye of the Animal.
1. Chapter 1

Dave Batista is not married,has never been married and has no children,this story starts around the time RAW and Smackdown were feuding.

Dave Batista had just left his locker room and was going to talk to Teddy Long when on the way he ran into someone literally.

"Oh" a woman said as she collided with Dave,knocking her to the floor.

"Stay still don't move" Dave said as he bent down beside her.

"I"m fine" she started to say.

"Are you sure?" Dave said.

"I"m sure look i want to get up" she said as she started to rise up,Dave had his hands under her arm to help her,which she didn't need.

"Look let me go take you to get checked out,there are some paramedics here" Dave said.

"That's not necessary,i'm fine,its not like i'm going to sue you,there is no need to fuss" she said.

"I knocked you down,it is my wish to make sure you're ok,i can't take my eyes off you,you may have noticed that,then again you must be accustomed to a great deal of male attention" Dave said.

"Well thank you,i think" she said,avoiding his eyes.

"What's your name anyways?" Dave asked.

"Nicole" Nicole said.

"I'm Dave Batista" Dave said,not letting her go just yet.

"Like what you see?" Dave asked as he saw her gaze up and down at him.

"Yes,i mean no,i mean" Nicole stammered.

"So is that a yes or a no?" Dave asked.

"I know who you are,listen thanks for your help but i really must be going" Nicole said as she tried to move away from him.

"What's the rush?" Dave asked.

"No rush,i just have to be going is all" Nicole said.

"So than talk to me" Dave said.

"I can't,i don't have time and i" Nicole started to say when her name was called.

"Nikki!" a male voice said loudly.

"Hey get your hands off of her" Shawn said as he came down the hallway towards them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Dave asked as he placed Nicole behind him as if to protect her.

"Nikki are you ok,he's not bothering you is he?" Shawn said more ignoring Dave's question.

"I'm fine,we just ran into each other" Nicole said as she started to walk around Dave to Shawn.

"Wait,we're not done talking" Dave said as he grabbed Nicole as she went by him.

"Get your hands off her Dave i mean it" Shawn said as he attempted to get Nicole.

"I said we're not done talking" Dave said as he put Nicole behind him once again and dunked a punch from Shawn and hit him back with one.

"Shawn! how could you" Nicole said as she started towards Shawn,but an arm grabbed her stopping her process.

"He was going to hit me first,what's your connection to him" Dave asked.

"He's my brother,let me go" Nicole said as she tried to get free from Dave's grasp.

"He needs to learn how to keep his temper in check" Dave said letting her go.

"From you,that's rich" Nicole said as she went to wear her brother laid on the floor.

"Tell your brother when he wakes up,to not think he's going to come to Smackdown and take over,he'll have to get by me and by the looks of it,its not going to work" Dave said as he turned to walk away.

"You're not going to get away with this" Nicole said as she stood up.

"Stubborness must run in the family" Dave said as he walked back to where she stood.

"You know i've heard about you for some time now" Dave said.

"From who?" Nicole asked.

"Mainly from Paul,he thinks of you as a little sister" Dave said.

"Paul's my friend" Nicole said.

"Mine too" Dave said as his eyes traveled over her.

"You had no right to hit Shawn,he was just concerned for me is all" Nicole said,trying to defend her brother.

"I think he was just concerned that his little sister was getting too friendly with the competion" Dave said,stopping to stand right in front of her.

"Does it make you feel happy to go around knocking people out like that?" Nicole asked.

"No,but this does" Dave said as he pulled Nicole to his body,she could feel every inch of him,and him her,he started to dip his head so his lips could taste hers as he had been wanting to do since he laid eyes on hers and as their lips were about to make contact,when Dave was wrenched away from Nicole by Shawn who had finally gotten to his feet.

"You want someone to pick on i'm right here,you come near her again i won't be held responsible for what happens" Shawn said as he shoved Dave a few feet away.

"Till we meet again Nicole" Dave said as she and Shawn started to walk away,Dave just stood there grinning at Nicole,then as soon as they were out of eye sight,he went back to his locker room,the meeting he had planned with Teddy Long,forgotten,Nicole had his attention,how she stood up to him,that tiny little whisp of a woman,in just the short few moments he had with her,she intrigued him more than any other woman had before. He didn't know why Shawn was here on Smackdown but as long as Nicole was with him,he didn't care,he just wanted an opportunity to be near her again,he had been without a woman way too long and the feel of her in his arms was something he wanted to experience again and without any interruptions,just then there was a knock on his door.

"Come in" Dave said as he turned to see Randy coming in.

"Hey did you hear that some RAW guys may be here tonight?" Randy asked.

"Yeah,i sorta ran into Michaels earlier" Dave said just omitting the part about really running into Nicole instead.

"And what happened?" Randy asked.

"We got into it a bit" Dave said,rubbing his fist from where he had hit Shawn.

"Man i wished i had been there we would of thrown his sorry butt out of here" Randy said.

"Yeah" Dave said remembering Nicole,what was it about her that so fascinated him,he asked himself,he was completely intoxicated with her.

"Yo Dave come back to the real world" Randy said.

"Huh,what did you say?" Dave asked missing what Randy had said.

"Looks like you were a million miles away" Randy said.

"Sorry man i just have my mind on something" Dave said.

"More like someone than something,have you met someone?" Randy asked.

"Yeah we sorta bumped into each other" Dave said.

"And?" Randy asked.

"And its already complicated,we just met like 15 minutes ago" Dave said.

"Wow you work fast,so who is she?" Randy asked.

"Well that's what is complicated,her name is Nicole,she's a little sister to a wrestler" Dave said.

"So what's complicated about that?" Randy asked as Dave gave him a look.

"Oh no,you got to be kidding me,Shawn's sister?" Randy asked.

"The very one" Dave said.

"Well good luck with that one" Randy said.

"Yeah no kidding,i think i'm going to need it" Dave said.

"Yeah so how did you two even meet?" Randy asked.

"I ran into her and we were just talking and then Shawn comes across us and i don't think he was too fond of me at the moment talking to her" Dave said.

"Oooh yeah i bet he didn't like that" Randy said.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Randy asked.

"I'm going to try to see her again,though she's probably going to be on RAW all the time,i guess i can go over when we're not wrestling and see what my old friend Paul is up to" Dave said.

"Smart man,listen i got get going,watch your back tonight" Randy said as he left the locker room.

2 be cont...

Thanks to all who review and read this.


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night Batista had a match against Shawn Michaels:

Shawn was about to come to his feet,while Batista was poised to Batista Bomb him,just as he had him picked up Nicole ran down to ringside and jumped into the ring and started to hit Batista on the back.

"Whoa,whoa,whoa,who is this?" Taz said as Batista put Shawn down and turned to see who had hit him,when he saw who it was he started to smile and threw Shawn out of the ring,leaving Nicole in the ring with Batista.

"Oh my god,that is Nicole,Shawn's sister" Michael Cole said.

"Not a smart move girl" Taz said as Batista just looked at Nicole.

"What's he going to do?" Micheal Cole asked.

"I don't know but i would not want to be in Nicole's shoes right now" Taz said as Batista started to walk towards Nicole and she backed up into a corner.

"Well,well,well look what we have here" Dave said as he started to approach her.

"Look just stay away from me" Nicole said.

"You know if you wanted your hands on me that bad all you had to do was ask" Dave said still approaching her.

"I was just trying to help Shawn,he's had back surgery and you could hurt him" Nicole said.

"Look will you just stop?" Nicole asked as she had nowhere to run now.

"What will you give me if i do?" Dave said,stopping only a few feet from her in the corner.

"I'm sorry for getting involved,just let me go" Nicole said.

"You never did answer my question" Dave said,taking another step closer to her.

"I'll never interfere again,i promise" Nicole said.

"You can whenever you feel like it,as long as you interfere with me" Dave said as he brushed some of his fingers down her cheek.

"Don't touch me" Nicole said,moving her head away from his touch.

"You want me to and you know it" Dave said.

"I do not" Nicole said.

"Oh is that true,then how come you haven't been able to keep your eyes from going all over me?" Dave said.

"I just,i just" Nicole tried saying.

"You just what?" Dave asked.

"Leave me alone" Nicole said.

"I can't do that" Dave said.

"Why not?" Nicole asked.

"Because you're mine" Dave said.

"Yours,you don't even know me" Nicole said.

"Not as much as i would like to,but soon enough i'll know every inch of you as you will know me and i gurantee i will satisfy you more than any other man ever dreamed of" Dave said as just then Nicole slapped him across the face,to the shock of the crowd who booed her.

"Did i see that right,did she just slap the Animal?" Michael Cole asked.

"That she did,she has as much guts as her brother Shawn,and brains also at times" Taz said as Dave turned his cheek,Nicole seeing what she had done,took her opportunity and turned and was almost out of the ring,when she felt Dave's hand on her arm,stopping her,and pulling her back into the ring.

"I"m sorry,i didn't mean to" Nicole said as Dave pulled her to the center of the ring.

"Then why did you do it?" Dave asked,as she struggled to get loose,he then put both his hands on her upper arms.

"You deserved it after what you said" Nicole said.

"Maybe i did,but the thing is where i come from when someone does something to you,you do it right back at them" Dave said.

"You wouldn't dare hit me" Nicole said.

"No,i wouldn't because my mother taught me differently growing up" Dave said.

"Then what are you going to do?" Nicole asked,a little fearful.

"What you so richly deserve,a spanking" Dave said as he then went down to one knee and pulled her down across his bent knee and proceeded to spank her on national television,to the delight of the crowd who cheered and counted as he spanked her ten times.

"Looks like its time to visit the old woodshed" Michael Cole said as just then Dave finished with her and pulled her right back up.

"You bastard how could you do that to me?" Nicole said,tears in her eyes,not from the spanking,even though her bottom was on fire some,but more from the humilation of it happening on television.

"Like you said,you deserved it" Dave said.

"Are you happy now,that you have embarrassed me?" Nicole asked.

"No,but this will make me" Dave said as he started to lower his head.

"No dont" Nicole as Dave's lips cut any further argument off,the kiss started off slow,gently,Nicole was still fighting him at the beginning trying to get loose,then he felt her relax and start to respond to the kiss,then he deepened it,made it more passionate,he was like a man dying of thirst and she was his oasis,he felt her arms gripping his as if for support and he released her arms and put one around her waist to pull her closer to him,so that now her breasts were crushed against his chest and she could feel every inch of him,the other hand he put behind her head as he kissed her,then he felt her put her hands to his waist,as the kiss went on Nicole could not believe she was here in the middle of the ring,being kissed by a man she hardly knew on national television,especially by a man who had just spanked her,as Dave was about to make the kiss even more passionate and put his tongue in her mouth,he felt himself being pulled away from her and as he turned he was superkicked in the side of his head by Shawn,knocking him to the mat,Shawn quickly went to his sister.

"Are you alright,he didn't hurt you did he?" Shawn asked.

"No,no i'm alright" Nicole said as she put her fingers to her lips still bruised and tingly from Dave's kiss.

"Come on,we have to get out of here" Shawn said as they exited the ring and headed for the nearest exit,as Dave finally got to his feet and he looked at Shawn for a few moments before turning his attention to Nicole and when their eyes met,Dave ran his tongue over his lips as if to get one more taste of her,the crowd cheered as he raised his arms in victory,he exited the ring and made his way to the back.

Later that night in Batista's locker room,Batista was just about to leave when Randy Orton came in:

"Oh man,i never laughed so hard when you started to spank her" Randy Orton said.

"I enjoyed it too" Dave said.

"I bet not as much as that kiss though,am i right?" Randy asked.

"It was nice that's for sure" Dave said.

"Did i miss something or is there something more going on between you two,i thought you two just met today?" Randy asked.

"No,nothing yet and yes we did just meet today" Dave said,thinking of what he wished was going on between them,if Shawn had not interferred they probably would of had to go to commercial,cause he didn't know how he would of found the will power to stop with just kissing her out there in the middle of the ring,her soft lips were like silk against his,the feel of her soft body against his was just like heaven for the few moments they were alone in the ring.

"But something in the future?" Randy asked.

"I got to get close to her if there is something going to happen between us,but after tonight i'm sure Shawn isn't going to let me anywhere near Nicole" Dave said.

"So what are you going to do to change that?" Randy asked.

"Not give up" Dave said with a smile.

"But how,i mean you're on Smackdown and she's with Shawn on RAW,how are you even going to get to her and like you said you know Shawn will be near her" Randy said.

"Ah but sometimes she's not at ringside and that time will be i'll start to make my move on her" Dave said.

"You think she's going to be receptive to you coming on to her,i mean you did spank her in front on national television?" Randy asked.

"She's probably mad at me right now,i was doing it before i realized it,how mad do you think she is at me right now?" Dave asked Randy.

"On a scale of 1 to 10,i'd say a 10" Randy said.

"That's what i thought,candy or flowers?" Dave asked which one to send her.

"Both" Randy said.

"Good idea" Dave said.

"And jewelry might help as well" Randy said.

"You think she's going to be that mad at me?" Dave asked.

"Yes i do,you're going to have to come up with something original too,just to get it to her will be a challenge as well" Randy said.

"I got it" Dave said as a great idea came to mind.

"What?" Randy asked.

"Thank you Randy,but now i have to start making some calls" Dave said as he left the locker room and took out his cell phone dialing a friend of his.

2 be cont...

Thanks to all who read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

"We are sold out here in Los Angeles,California for Smackdown" Michael Cole said.

"What is Michaels doing here?" Taz asked as Shawn Michaels's music started to play,and out came Shawn followed by his sister Nicole.

"I don't know but he doesn't look too happy,if you remember last week,Shawn was about to be beaten by Batista when out of no where Shawn's sister Nicole came out to the ring and interferred and saved her brother from being demolished by the champ,but Batista got even with her" Michael Cole said.

"Yeah no kidding,Batista laid a kiss on her,and i think she liked it" Taz said as Shawn and Nicole came into the ring,Shawn grabbed the microphone from the ring announcer and told him to get out of the ring.

"I want Batista to get his sorry butt out here right now!" Shawn yelled into the microphone,to the boos of the crowd,they were loyal to their Smackdown champion.

"Whoa,Shawn just called out Batista" Michael Cole said.

"Not a smart move Shawn,not a smart move at all" Taz said as just then Batista's music started to play and the crowd errupted.

"And here he comes,Batista" Michael Cole said.

"Well Shawn wanted him and now he's going to have to deal with him" Taz said as Batista came into the ring,Shawn put Nicole behind him,as if to protect her from Batista.

"I want to know who the hell you think you are,that you think its alright to just force yourself on a woman?" Shawn asked.

"You talking about last week,when i kissed your sister?" Batista asked.

"Yeah,that's exactly what i'm talking about,i'm not going to let you get away with that" Shawn said.

"What are you going off so much for,she enjoyed it as much as i did,more so i think,the way she grabbed me and didn't want to let go" Batista said as Shawn started yelling and the crowd went wild,laughing.

"You liar,you wouldn't let her go,and you forced yourself on her,you sick freak you basically assaulted her" Shawn said as the crowd booed.

"If anyone forced themselves on anyone it was her,she was responding to that kiss as much as i was,if not more so" Batista said with a smile on his face as he looked at Nicole.

"That's it,i'm challenging you to a match tonight,no holds barred,anything goes,no disqualifications" Shawn said.

"Is Michaels insane?" Michael Cole said.

"He must be,to want to be in that type of match with Batista" Taz said.

"You're challenging me?" Batista asked.

"Yeah,oh but there is one stipulation,when i beat you within an inch of your life you loose your title and it goes with me to RAW and you can never come back to RAW to get it" Shawn said.

"Holy Cow" Taz said.

"You're on,but i have one stipulation also,when i win,since we're talking about kisses,i get 10 kisses withNicole in the ring the next week on Smackdown" Batista said as the crowd cheered and made cat calls.

"Oh my" Michael Cole said.

"No way,no way i'm letting you near her again" Shawn said.

"What are you afraid Nicole could not keep her hand to herself and could not resist temptation" Batista said,delibertly to provoke Shawn into agreeing to it.

"That's it,you're on,get ready for the beating of your life" Shawn said as he and Nicole left the ring.

"Stayed tuned folks,its going to be a wild one tonight,RAW,Smackdown later tonight" Michael Cole said as they went to break,Batista made his way back to the back.

Later that night in the back:

"Man,are you sure agreeing to that was a good idea?" Randy asked as he ran into Batista.

"I'm not going to loose,and this way i can get some alone time with her" Batista said.

"Man you have fallen for her and quick,you've known each other what ten minutes?" Randy asked.

"Doesn't matter,i'm not going to loose" Dave said.

"If you do happen to loose though man,you loose the title and it goes to Raw and you can't go and get it back" Randy said.

"That's right but Shawn never said no one from Smackdown could go and get it and bring it back now did he?" Dave asked.

"Smart man,i like the way you think,you got him so riled up he couldn't think straight" Randy said.

"That's right,now all that stands in the way for me and Nicole is her brother and i'm about to go take care of that problem right now" Dave said as he started to make his way to the entrance,he had just heard Shawn's music start and he went and looked at one of the monitors and all he saw was Shawn making his way to the ring,no Nicole at his side,Dave's disappointment was on his face,he then got into Batista mode and got ready for his entrance.

"This match is very personal for all those involved" Michael Cole said.

"Yeah no kidding,you have Shawn fighting to get the title and on the other side you have Batista trying to get 10 kisses with Shawn's sister,Nicole,so its about as personal as you can get Michael Cole" Taz said as then Batista's music started to play,the crowd went wild as he came out he did his entro with the fireworks before making his way to the ring,he entered the ring and made movements with his hands to Shawn as if asking where Nicole was,the camera was on Shawn and Shawn said "away from you" with his lips,Dave just smiled and mouthed back "for now". Dave handed the belt to the ref to for his to raise over his head signfying the title was on the line.

The match went on and on back and forth neither man having a clear advantage over the other one,when Shawn was about to hit Batista with some sweet chin music, Batista ducked and kicked Shawn in the gut putting him in for a Batista bomb,Dave quickly covered Shawn as the ref counted 1,2,3, the crowd erupted with applause and cheers as Dave got to his feet,holding his championship belt up above him.

"The champ wins again" Michael Cole said.

"And it looks like Batista is looking for his prize" Taz said as Dave grabbed the microphone as Shawn was getting to his feet with the help of the ref.

"Now i think,i'm entitled to something,or more so someone" Dave said as the crowed cheered,Shawn just shook his head as if to say no.

"Next week you bring her here,or i'll be on Raw after you,if i have to i will tear the place apart until i find her,and i won't be alone" Dave said as he dropped the microphone and exited the ring.

"Well Ladies and Gentlemen tune in next week to see what happens next" Michael Cole said.

"Should be really interesting,will Shawn bring his sister Nicole here or will Batista have to go to Raw to get her,my money is on Batista getting his prize one way or another" Taz said as the show ended for the night.

2 be cont...

Thanks to all who read and review this.


	4. Chapter 4

Next week on Raw,

"Ladies and Gentlemen,the World Heavyweight Champion of the world,Batista" the announceer said as Dave's music started to play,he came out to a roar of the crowd and walked around a bit before crounching low as fireworks went off behind him,before making his way to the ring,once there he went to one corner,then the next.

"Batista has come to claim his prize" Taz said as he left the announcer's booth and made his way to the ring to conduct this interview.

"That's right Taz,in case you missed it last week folks,Batista had a match against Shawn Michaels of Raw,if Shawn won,than Batistawas going to loose his belt and it would stay on Raw,but if Shawn lost than Batista got to kiss Shawn's sister Nicole ten times in the ring,well fans the champ won and tonight Batista will claim his prize" Michael Cole said as just then Shawn's music started up and out he came with his sister Nicole in tow,several times he would look around the crowd and most of the walk there he just stared at Batista in the ring,as he and Nicole started up the stairs,Nicole in front,Batista held the ropes open for her,with one foot on the bottom rope and had grabbed the middle rope and brought it up for her,as she was going to go in,Shawn touched her shoulder and they switched places with Shawn in the front now and motioned for Batista to move,which he did but kept his eyes on Nicole,Shawn went through the ropes and held the ropes open for Nicole.

"Congratulations Batista on your win last week against Raw's Shawn Michaels,i guess now you want your reward" Taz said.

"Thank you Taz,last week's match was tough but well worth the fight,after all look what i won" Batista said as the crowed made ooooooooo'ing sounds and claps and Batista just smiled as Shawn's face turned and he got upset and grabbed the microphone from Taz.

"Ok Batista you've had your fun,be a man and let her out of this" Shawn said as Nicole stood behind Shawn.

"You want me to give her up,i'm sure you would of agreed if i had lost last week" Batista said.

"Look this is between you and me,just leave her out of it alright?" Shawn said.

"No chance,come here Nicole" Batista said as he held out his hand for Nicole to come to him who stood behind Shawn.

"Wait give me one minute with her and then i'll leave" Shawn said to Batista who nodded,Shawn took Nicole's hand and they walked to the corner,they talked for a few seconds when suddenly Nicole shook her head no,Shawn then grabbed Nicole's wrist and cuffed it to the turnbuckle,Batista seeing that something was up raced over,but Shawn moved out of the way and left the ring,Batista just looked at Shawn a few seconds before turning his attention to Nicole and trying to get her loose,the camera was right beside them and picked up their exchange.

"You gotta get out of here now Dave,its a trap" Nicole said.

"Why did he do this to you?" Dave asked as he kept trying to figure out a way to get her loose,he turned to look at Shawn who then turned his head behind him as Kane's music started and out came the big red machine,marching down the aisle.

"What the hell is this?" Taz asked as he saw Kane coming,just then the camera went backstage and picked up on Teddy Long being put in the Master Lock by Chris Masters,and then Smackdown guys soon appeared and started to chase the RAW guys out of the arena.

"It's a set up Dave,get out of here now" Nicole screamed at Batista.

"I'm not leaving you with that monster coming" Batista said as he kept trying to get her free,Nicole looked back over at her brother who was motioning with his hands to look the other way,as Nicole turned she could see The Big Show heading their way also from the crowds.

"Batista behind you" Nicole said as Dave turned to see The Big Show coming their way also.

"Oh my god" Michael Cole said as they both saw The Big Show coming.

"It was a set up,they set us up,now the Champ is trapped" Taz said as The Big Show and Kane circled the ring.

"Dave run,they won't hurt me go" Nicole tried one last time but Dave just looked at her.

"I'm not leaving,i'll be right back" Dave said as he went to the center of the ring and tried to prepare for an attack on him by these two animals,Kane and the Big Show came into the ring,Dave looked back and forth trying to watch these two when Kane started towards him and he exchanged some blows with Kane and then turned around and fought with the Big Show and then turned back around and fought with Kane,and turned back around and fought with the Big Show,as he started to fight with him again,Kane grabbed Nicole's arm and called Batista's name as Batista turned and saw what was happening he started after Kane but The Big Show hit Batista in the small of the back stopping him,Kane let go of Nicole and both men started to beat up on Batista. They took him and picked him up and double choked slammed him,not once,but several times.

"Someone has to stop this" Taz said.

"The locker room is emptying out" Michael Cole said as several other wrestlers came out to try to help Batista,but to no avail. Finally Kane and the Big Show picked Batista up and slammed him almost through the ring,Batista did not move after that slam.

"They have destroyed our champion" Michael Cole said as the defeated Batista laid in the ring,just then Shawn came back into the ring and headed for his sister.

"How could you?" Nicole asked.

"What,you didn't want to go with him anyways,this way he's out for awhile,come on" Shawn said as he took out the key and unlocked Nicole from the turnbuckle,as Shawn and Kane and the Big Show started to leave,Nicole went over to Batista and laid her hand on his face,he opened his eyes for a second but they shortly closed and just in the few moments they were opened she could see nothing but pain,he was her enemy,an enemy of her brother's,but what came to her mind was that he was a man,a man in pain and she didn't want to leave him there,she took his head and placed it in her lap,she heard Shawn yell at her.

"What are you doing?" Shawn said as he came into the ring.

"Just go,he's hurt and i don't want to leave him" Nicole said.

"He's the enemy,he's trying to destroy everything i've worked for,now come on" Shawn said.

"No,i won't leave him,he didn't want to leave me and now i won't leave him" Nicole said as she stroked Batista's hair.

"I can't believe this,you're choosing him over me,i'm your blood Rebecca,you don't even know him,now come on" Shawn said as he started to grab her arm and pull her up,but Rebecca fought him.

"Go away,look i'll find you later,i just want to make sure he's ok first" Nicole said.

"Problem Michaels?" The Big Show asked as he came back into the ring,Kane right behind him.

"No,we'll be right there,come on Nicole" Shawn said as he once again tried to get Nicole to leave with him.

"I'm staying with him" Nicole said as she touched Batista's face.

"Enough of this" Kane said as he grabbed Nicole's arms and hauled her to her feet.

"Oh my god,what's Kane going to do to Nicole?" Michael Cole asked as Kane then picked Nicole up and carried her out of the ring,the Big Show and Shawn following him.

"Put me down" Nicole tried to reason with Kane but the look he gave her made her stop fighting him,she turned her head to look back at the ring at the befallen Batista laying in the ring,some of the wrestlers who had tried to help him earlier were now attending to him.

"I tell you Michael Cole,when Batista gets back on his feet someone is going to pay for all this" Taz said as they watched the medics come out and attend to Batista,slowly Batista started to come to his feet with the assist of some of the others there,he was holding his back gingerly,he looked around for Nicole but all he saw that was left was the handcuffs in the corner,he exited the ring and walked back to the locker room,by this time Randy Orton,JBL,and Rey Mysterio had made it back to the arena and were told about the attack on Batista,they made their way to where Batista was getting checked on by the EMT's.

"Batista,we just heard,we should of known this was a set up" Rey said as he came into the room.

"Champ,we'll get even with them this Monday at RAW" JBL said as he followed Rey in.

"If we had been here none of that would of happened" Randy said as he came in as well.

"Its alright,we have to be more on guard from now on,they will stop at nothing to get us,even use Shawn's sister like that" Dave said as he thought of how Shawn had grabbed Nicole and used her as bait.

"What are you talking about?" Randy asked.

"Have you seen the tape from tonight?" Dave asked.

"No,we were just told some of what happened and we came back here" Rey said.

"Go see if there is someone who we can get a tape from tonight's show" Dave said as Rey went out the door.

"I thought you were getting to kissNicole tonight" Randy said.

"I was,i mean Shawn and her came to the ring but things didn't work out" Dave said as Rey came back in with a tape,he put the tape in the VCR and pushed the play button,they all watched what had transpired, Dave watched as Nicole tried to warn him but he didn't listen to her,he wasn't going to just leave her there,Dave didn't know about what had happened after he was knocked out from that last choke slam,but he watched as Nicole apporached him laying in the ring and touching him,and putting his head in her lap,and then Shawn trying to get to her leave and her pushing him away,the next image he saw was The Big Show and Kane coming back in the ring and Kane grabbing Nicole and picking her up into his arms and taking her out of the ring,he could see her try to fight him but was no use,he did also see her look back at the ring where he laid.

"We're going to get them for this" JBL said.

"Hey you alright Dave?" Rey asked as this look came over Dave's face.

"I'm getting them back for what they did tonight,but mainly for them taking her from me" Dave said.

"Hey calm down,you won last week against Michaels,all you have to do is show up on RAW and she's yours" Rey said.

"Whatever we come up with,remember Kane is mine,he took literally took her from me,everyone else is fair game" Dave said.

"I thought she didn't like you man" Randy said.

"Tonight changed,tonight she wanted to stay with me,she was trying to warn me,but i wouldn't leave her there,she cares for me,if even just a little,she is starting to care" Dave said.

"We need to start devising a plan,it won't be a cake walk to go into their arena,even the ones who may not like Michaels and Co. don't like us even more" Randy said.

"Come on let's get to the hotel and start working this out" JBL said as the men got their things and headed for their hotel,that night Dave thought how close he had been to having Nicole with him and he swore then and there as soon as he got her he wasn't going to let Shawn or anyone stand in his way of happiness with her,he knew she cared for him,he saw it in her eyes this night,all the weeks of them going back and forth,was all worth it for her to try to help him tonight,he closed his eyes and could almost feel her soft hands on his face as they had been earlier that night.

2 be cont...

Thanks to all who read and review this.


End file.
